totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Piper
I Am Your God by Pacthesis.jpg|Apparently Piper's appearance. God Once Again by Pacthesis.jpg|She doesn't really make comics, but Piper loves drawing. Oh, and there's her older and annoying brother, Matt.|link=She doesn't really make comics, but Piper loves drawing. Oh, and there's her older and annoying brother, Matt. DA ID 2 Raman by Pacthesis.jpg|Epic Noodle Time with Matt, the brother. God by Pacthesis.jpg|A 13-year-old Piper holding a teddy bear named Xolga. Not necessary, but deal with it.|link=A 13-year-old Piper holding a teddy bear named Xolga. Not necessary, but deal with it. Piper, labeled The Attractive Prodigy, is a contestant on Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood, making her debut. She was a member and team captain in The Jumping Dolphins (originally named The Unique Unicorns, actually named the team, A Name, thanks, dude, thanks. -.- but TaygenTeagan thought it was very foolish, unlike Bakura13 pleading for the silly team name.), and is now a member of the Killer Ferrets. Coverage Debuting (Team-Picking) When Piper arrived, with Aaron, she warned TG (Taybina-Gunner), not to shoot anything with her bow and arrow, and instead shot it at a random tree. Piper stated that she won 30 Olympic gold medals, possibly 31 if anyone mentioned the Olympics. Piper then developed a confict with Tati, cussing for the first time ever, and the first contestant to cuss in the season. As the team-picking start, Piper replaced Rick for being not active for picking, and picked TG, Tyker, Nathan, Crystal, Jo, and Jim, being the last one to pick. Unfortunately, Kimberly and Paisley were not picked, and therefore, a twist by Chris, they were both eliminated. In the first chat of the Dolphins, not much speaking happened. Aaron suddenly appeared in the chat, courtesy of a teleporting watch, which was Dante's. Piper then stated in the confessional that she was stupid, meaning she picked the wrong members of a team. In the first challenge, which was named Platform Standing, Chris said to pick two people to sit out. Piper said Crystal and Tyker, giving Crystal more time to write in her notebook, and Tyker to play his 3DS. Not much effort was put in the challenge by the Dolphins, but they survived and did not go to an elimination ceremony, instead, The Super Tigers. Pizza Pizza (Skipping to the challenge since Aaron came back from elimination and was put on the Dolphins :P) The team made a pepperoni and cheese pizza for Chris and Josh to judge, along with sides, smoothies, and Aaron excitedly said a hot tub from Target. (TARGET, FTW!) Chris gives it 9/10 while the a****** Josh gives it 2/10. (That's right, NZ. He is a fucking asshole. >;3) Design Piper's appearance looks like she is emo, not really, but she is Asian. Interview *'Q. '''What's your best qualities? '''A.' Do I dare to say? I mean, come on. You know me. *'Q.' Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A. I technically like any music that I can dance to, well, not awkwardly. Yellow is my favorite color because it's just plain awesome. My favorite movie would be Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World. Any food. Except sometimes meat. It makes me feel like my guts are going to explode, but ONLY sometimes. *'Q. '''Describe your craziest dream. '''A.' Justin Bieber was in my dream...creepy..... *'Q.' Best memory from childhood? A. I actually have childhood amnesia, though. (She does not remember her life until age 5.) *Q. Most embarrassing moment at school? A. What embarassing moment? *'Q.' Describe the first job you ever had. A. I was the youngest waitress in Starbucks since I was 9. *'Q.' Ten years from now, what would you be doing? A. 'I don't know. What the future holds, I guess. *'Q. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A. I don't really trust boys, that much. Pass. *'Q.' It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A. Build a spaceship as wide as a country, and fill it with people's needs. Category:Contestants